To Be A Real Superhero
by P. J. Brown
Summary: Two years after the events of Kick-Ass 2 the movie; Dave Lizewski and Mindy Macready reunites to defend New York City, against the rise of a new threat. Will they come to terms with the responsibilities of being superheroes and their feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note:_**_ Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction based on Kick-Ass. I hope you will enjoy it._

_Italics are the character's thoughts_

* * *

To Be a Real Superhero

It was a cold and windy November afternoon, in New York City. Dave Lizewski was mourning his late father at the cemetery. In fact, he mourned a lot in the past two years; always blaming himself for what happened to his old man. As he looked on at the tombstone; it reads James Lizewski, Loving father and husband. It saddened him that the man who raised him got murdered for extremely selfish reasons. Dave knew that he made a vow to his dad to, never wear the Kick-Ass costume again. It's a promise that he could not keep.

Been at the cemetery reminded him of the ruthless attack that went on years ago. Chris and his gang attacked him for killing the former's father. That event made him realize that, he had to grow up. He had a larger responsibility now because the superhero gig started because of him. And it didn't help that a certain blonde girl told him to man up when it came to take responsibilities for his actions.

Since Mindy Macready left, he had been honoring her wishes by saving and defending the innocent by night. Every time he worked the streets during the night; he thought of the foul mouthed super heroine. He realized how much he missed her, and wished she had been around to help clean the streets with him. He also still pondered about the kiss that she had given him before she had left.

Mindy drove Dave back home in her purple Ducati, after the final confrontation against Chris D'Amico and his gang of villains.

"Thanks for the ride, I'll see you at school." He said as he removed his helmet and put it back neatly on the powerful motorcycle.

"I'm leaving New-York, Dave." Mindy replied while looking sadly at him. "I can't go home. I can't put Marcus in that position."

"Why? He won't arrest you; you just saved the city!" He said as he tried to argue.

"Well, I also happened to have killed six men with a cop's gun..." She retorted stoically. "Vigilantism doesn't get a free pass."

"You can't go..." He said with a hint of desperation. "People need you."

"They got you now" She replied with conviction while looking in his eyes.

"Mindy..." He stammered while chuckling nervously. "I'm not like you!"

A small smirk was then plastered on her face. "You don't have to be a Badass to be a superhero, Dave..."

"You just have to be brave." She said with a pause as she suddenly leaned, towards Dave, to kiss him softly on the lips.

Confusion and disbelief was all over Dave's face, and he asked, "What was that?"

Mindy's eyes rolled skyward, "That was my first kiss."

A grin then appeared on her face, and she added, "Be nice, or I'll rip your ass out of your mouth." And then she put her helmet back on her head and left New York City without looking back.

The kiss ignited something inside of him that he wasn't aware of. He had to see her again to be sure about the true meaning of it. At least, he knew that he had the responsibility to become a symbol of hope and justice. Dave had smiled and had finally realized where his life had been going...

Since then, he has kept, on training, to become the true super hero that he was meant to be. Dave organized his crime fighting activities and training in the Safe House that Mindy left him to help achieve his objective smoother.

So far, he made a lot of progress physically in the last two years. He became stronger, faster and more experienced. He was now able to dispatch a small group of thugs, without a sweat.

"The people of New York City need me, Dad... That's why I can't respect your wishes." He muttered sadly while kneeling down and leaving a white rose on the tombstone.

All of the sudden, he heard a scream behind him. A voiced yelled out in distress.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

As he turned around, He saw a brunette wearing a long black sleeve coat getting mugged by a large man who had a hooded shirt with black jeans.

"Oh shit!" He muttered to himself as he started to run towards them.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" He shouted to the aggressor

"Mind your own business kid...Leave before you get hurt." The hooded man replied plainly while trying to snatch the brunette's blue Michael Kors bag.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" The young woman screamed.

"I said. Let. Her. Go." Dave said in a warning tone while glaring at the mugger dead in the eye.

The aggressor looked at him in disbelief, and let go of his victim. "I'm going to teach you a lesson, asshole!"

The mugger rapidly approached him and jumped to give him a Haymaker punch to the face.

Dave blocked the punch and gave a swift side kick to the aggressors' abdomen.

The hooded man grunted in pain and retaliated with a right jab, left hook and forward kick combo.

Dave blocked them all, with ease, and delivered a quick roundhouse kick to the side of the head.

The mugger flatly fell on the grass and gave him an annoyed look.

"For a nerdy looking kid...You got some serious skills," the hooded man slowly stood up while glaring at him.

"I watched a lot of kung fu movies..." Dave clumsily retorted trying to mock the aggressor.

"Yeah sure," the aggressor muttered while spitting blood on the grass and slowly backtracked away from Dave. "It ain't over kid; I'll get you back for this!" And then the man ran away from the cemetery without looking back.

Dave looked around and saw the woman who was gasping in shock at him. On his way to see her, he gave her a small smile. "Hey! Are you ok?"

"Oh my god! Thank you!" She blurted out while trying to catch her breath while clapping her hands in excitement. "You freaking saved me! You are so amazing!"

"No need to thank me, it was the least I could do," He said plainly while staring at her light brown eyes.

"C'mon you just saved me! How can I ever repay you?" She replied happily.

"You don't...Just pay it forward."

"Let me at least get you a coffee!?"

"I don't really do coffee dates..."

"Why not? How the hell can you refuse to go on a coffee date with me? A girl you just saved!? Wait... Are you..." She inquired but got abruptly interrupted by Dave.

"No, I'm not gay; I'm just not a coffee guy"

The attractive brunette stared at him with a smirk plastered on her face. "Damn...You sure do jump into conclusions...I was actually gonna ask if you had some coffee allergies."

"Hum...No," he clumsily replied with clear embarrassment on his face.

"Something tells me that you haven't gone out in a long time" She mockingly said with a sickening grin.

The girl took out her gray iPhone 5S from her bag, and swiped it with her finger to put her pass code. Dave looked at her with a confused smile.

"What's your number?" She plainly asked him, while waiting for his reply.

"Hum...Why do you want my number?"

"You came to my rescue, when I needed help. And you look like someone, who needs to go out and have some fun."

"...I appreciate what you are trying to do, and you look like a cool person and all...But I'm gonna have to refuse your offer." He clumsily said while fixing his glasses.

"So, I guess you must be the busy type...All work and no play"

He smirked, "something, like that..."

As she put her phone away, she gave him a small smile. "Oh well...Can I, at least, get the name of my hero?"

"Dave..."

The brunette held her hand towards him while staring at his eyes.

"Nice to meet you Dave...I'm Elizabeth, but I also go by Liz."

He shook her hand and wondered if he should have accepted to go out with the attractive brunette; who seemed hell bent, on repaying the favor of being saved. His guts were telling him not to, and he liked to follow his instincts.

"Nice to meet you too, Elizabeth!"

"Please call me Liz. Elizabeth makes me feel old. And If you happen to change your mind on having some fun; I usually hang at the Atomic Comic store." She nonchalantly said while slowly walking away from him.

"You are a comic fan?" He asked with interest.

"Not really, I'm just really addicted to the coffee from there." She replied with a laugh.

Dave gave her a confused look while he shook his head.

"Anyways, I gotta go. Thanks for everything, Dave."

"Sure...You're welcome, Liz." He meekly replied, while staring at her retreating form.

On her way out of the cemetery, He pondered about what just happened to him. And he was wondering if he truly made a smart decision. Getting too friendly, with the people he saved, was certainly not his M.O.

But He had a feeling that he hasn't seen the last of Elizabeth.

He slowly walked out of the graveyard while a shadowy figure was looking at him from far away.

* * *

**_Author's note:_**_ Give me your thoughts about my original character. I need to know if I'm heading in a good direction with her. _

_And let know if you like my story so far. _


	2. Chapter 2

Coming back to New York City, to pay a visit to Dave Lizewski, was Mindy Macready's intention at first, although she decided to spy on him instead.

From far away, she was staring, in disbelief, at Dave's figure walking out of the cemetery. _You must be fucking kidding me, Dave...Hooking up with a bimbo that you just saved!?_ She wasn't sure of what transpired between them because she didn't hear the conversation from her distance. But, she could interpret body language properly. It was hard for her to understand why it annoyed her that much. She was just friends with him, after all...

On her way out of the graveyard, she started to reminisce about Dave. She hasn't seen him since that showdown with Chris D'Amico and his gang of villain, two years prior.

Unfortunately, she didn't keep contact with him over the years; because, she was a wanted fugitive and had to keep a low profile. However, she realized during her 'exile' that he was always on her mind. She deeply missed him.

He was the only one, who truly understood her and never judged her for it. He was also there for her, when she needed him the most; while she had a hard time dealing with some 'evil' teenage girls from the 9th grade.

Through and through, Dave was an extraordinary friend to her. In fact, he was her best and only friend. But, Mindy felt that she failed him as a friend. She had not been there for him, when he needed her. Every time, that Dave had asked for her help; she would turn him down, because of her promise to Marcus.

When Dave's dad died, she realized that her promise was causing more harm than good. If she had helped him, it could have been prevented. In a way, Dave's life becoming a nightmare was her fault.

At least, some good things came out it. They teamed up, one more time, to put an end to Chris D'Amico and his army. And they shared a kiss that she gave him. She remembered how fucking awesome it felt.

Mindy started to walk towards a charcoal 2013 Mazda3 sedan parked on the other side of the street. As she got inside of it, she sighed annoyingly while putting her safety belt. _I miss my custom Ducati. _Keeping a low profile was a very hard task for her. She had to get rid of her purple motorbike, use an alias and stay away from large cities.

The car was started, and the radio came on. It played the song 'Stand Up' from The Prodigy. She opened the glove box and grabbed a primitive looking Motorola Razr flip phone from it. And then she started to type a text message on it. The message reads: '_Come meet me at The Safe House in 30 minutes. And come alone.'_

She stalked him for the whole day, but now it was time to meet up, catch up and team up. "Don't choke on me, Dave." It excited her to know that she would patrol the streets of New York City, as Hit-Girl, after two long years.

Mindy sped off to her big studio apartment.

* * *

When she got in the safe house, Mindy realized the place had not changed that much.

Her Father's Big Daddy costume was still on display in the training section of the apartment. The firearms were still on the wall, with some weapons lying all around the place.

At least, the place looked neat and clean. She was happy that Dave took the time to clean up the apartment during her exile.

When she checked the computer, she quickly observed that he had been really busy fighting crime for the past two years. He kept a lot of notes and information about his nightly activities as Kick-Ass.

Mindy was astonished that he truly became a proper bad-ass superhero. She was really excited at the idea of sparring, against him, to analyze his progress.

And all of the sudden, she heard a flushing noise coming from the bathroom.

She wondered whom it was. It couldn't be Dave because she texted him five minutes ago to meet with her.

Mindy rapidly stood up and swiftly grabbed a Bokken from the wall. Then, she quietly ran beside the bathroom and positioned her back against the wall with the melee weapon in hand.

She was prepared to strike.

When the door opened, she slightly raised the wood sword with both hands and carefully peeked in the bathroom door. Then, the person came out and started to walk towards the kitchen. From the back, she saw that the figure had feminine body and wore a grey t-shirt, black yoga pants, with long brown hair.

Mindy slowly walked up to her, from behind, with a very pissed look on her face. "Who. The. Fuck. Are. You.? And what are you doing here?"

The young woman shrieked in shock, and cautiously turned to face Mindy. "I...Kinda train here...So, the question is; who the hell are you?"

The foul mouthed heroine glared at her with a surprising expression while lowering the Bokken. "What the-"

And then the woman gave a surprising 'side' kick to her chest. Mindy hit the wall behind her with a loud thud without losing her balance. The foul mouthed heroine shrugged it off while cracking her neck. "Ok, cunt...You had my curiosity, but now you have my attention!"

The brown haired girl gave her bemusement look and ran to the wall to grab a Beretta M9, a 9 mm semiautomatic gun, "don't you dare try something funny or I will shoot your crazy ass down. I swear!" And then she cocked the firearm.

Mindy glared at the woman with a smirk plastered on her face. "If you know what's good for you, you should drop the piece."

The woman glared at her in her disbelief while pointing the firearm at her. "No! IF you know what's good for you, turn around and leave this place at once. Or else, I will have to put a bullet in you."

"*FYI, _this place _belongs to _me_. And for what comes next...Don't tell me I haven't warned you." Mindy replied with a small smirk while throwing her wooden sword towards her opponent.

The brown haired woman immediately ducked to dodge the incoming weapon. When she stood back up, she observed that Mindy was nowhere to be seen. "Where the fuck did she go?"

From out of nowhere, Mindy gave the stranger a clean roundhouse kick to the face. The armed young woman yelled in pain and started to lose focus. And then, Mindy took advantage of the situation to disarm her during the process. The now disarmed woman tried to retaliate with a hook but got caught in a flying arm bar and fell harshly on the training gymnastic mat.

"AAARG!" The woman yelled in pain while trying to get her right upper limb away.

The foul mouthed heroine had a sickening grin on her face while keeping pressure on the victim's right arm. "I've warned you, bitch. Now, who the fuck are you?"

She glared at Mindy in anger while trying to get away from her predicament. "...My name is Katie, Katie Deauxma."

Mindy stared at her in bewilderment, "wait...Your name. It sounds familiar..."

All of the sudden, the door of the main entrance opened. A very familiar man, wearing a black overcoat and sporting an infamous brown jewfro, came in. Mindy glared at him, _Dave Lizewski...You better have a fuckin' good explanation for this cunt. _

"Katie? Did you text me from another phone by any chance? 'Cause, I just got this text from a blocked phone number..." He stated while taking his coat off.

"It got me kinda a bit worried, so I decided to come in earlier-"He continued but stopped, in shock, when he saw Mindy holding Katie, in an arm bar position, on the training gymnastic mat.

Dave was completely stumped, "oh shit..."

* * *

**_Author's note:_**_ Hope you had a good read. And don't forget to let me know what you think :-)_

_*FYI means; for your information._


	3. Chapter 3

The situation that he was in was awkward, at best. Here, he was at the safe house with two girls that should have never met. He never thought that he would fall into such a nasty dangerous scenario. But he then also came to the conclusion that the blocked text message was from his unexpected guest, Mindy Macready. _It couldn't be...Is it really her?_

He glanced at her with a suspicious look, "Mindy!? What are you doing here?

"I came to see YOU and was hopin' to catch up...'till I met that 'Barbie' looking whore." Mindy said menacingly while maintaining pressure on her victim's right upper limb.

Katie curiously looked at her captor, while trying to get away from her on the training gymnastic mat. "Mindy?! I think I heard-"

"SHUT UP! Or I'll rip your arm off." Mindy snarled, while applying more pain on her captive's right arm.

Katie moaned in pain, "DAVE! Get this LUNATIC off me!"

Dave started to walk, hesitantly, towards them with a forced smile. His head was completely spinning because of the circumstances, at hand. It was becoming out of control and completely ridiculous. "Hey...Lets just sit down and talk about it like civilized people...Okay?" When his eyes fell on Mindy Macready, he observed that she now had dirty blonde hair with some side-swept bangs and was wearing a purple V-neck shirt with black jeans.

"Dave-"The blonde haired young woman started to say while glaring at him.

"I can explain...Just let Katie go, and let's sit down."

Mindy gave him a very menacing look before disengaging her arm lock from her victim.

Katie fearfully crawled away from the foul mouthed heroine, while rubbing her right upper limb. "There's no FREAKING way that I will sit down with that crazy violent bitch, Dave!"

"Jeez...Cry me a river, cunt!" The blonde fugitive replied with her eyes rolling skyward, while getting up.

The brown haired girl gave Mindy a look of contempt, "YOU attacked me and tried to KILL ME!"

The blonde girl glared dangerously at her, "_liar!_ I was tryin' to gather some info about you...Then YOU attacked me and _tried_ to hold me at gunpoint...A pretty laughable attempt but nice try."

"I call it: legitimate defense!" Katie retorted, while slowly getting up.

Dave shook his head while sitting down on the chair next to the table desk where the two apple monitors resided on."Can you guys just sit down?"

Both young women glared dangerously at him, while walking toward the table desk.

The chair next to him was chosen by Katie as she sat down. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Dave"

Mindy did the same but sat across them, "this better be fucking good..."

Dave had a sudden lump in this throat, "yeah...So, I guess that you have met in the weirdest circumstances...possible."

Mindy and Katie just glared at him once again.

"What's her deal, Dave? And why did she say that the Safe House belongs to her? Katie inquired of him while crossing her arms.

"Well...She is kinda-"Dave started to say but got interrupted.

"Dave, let me do the fuckin' honors of indulgin' her with a proper explanation." Mindy abruptly said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

The blonde fugitive gave a cold stare to Kate. "To answer your first question; I don't like outsiders in the safe house. And I'm the sole owner of that place and lent it to Dave for 'safekeeping', when I left New York City. Unfortunately, I can see that he has used it for more than that..."

Katie gave a whimsical look to Mindy, while playing with her long brown locks. "What are you tryin' to imply?"

Dave didn't like where the conversation was going. _Oh boy, here we go..._

The blonde haired woman glared at Kate "Let's not play that game. We both know what I meant...You guys are obviously suckin' each other's face or fuckin' or whatever."

Dave cringed at Mindy's interpretation and decided to explain the true nature of his relationship with Katie. "It's not what you think, Mindy...I mean, Katie and I did share a romantic history but I've been trainin' her to help me with the superhero thingy. She wants to become my crime fighting partner."

Mindy looked awestruck from the revelation, "I see..."

While crossing her arms, Katie glared at Dave, "I guess that means she knows about your alter-ego."

"Yup, she does." Dave replied nonchalantly.

Katie stared at the blonde fugitive with a curious glance."Hmm, Mindy, right? I think that I know you from somewhere. "

A smirk appeared on Mindy's face, "That's odd because I think that I know you from somewhere too... And I usually never forget a face, but in your case I'll gladly make an exception."

On the corner of Dave's lip, a small smile appeared. _You can be such a smart-ass sometimes, Mindy._

Katie just glared at the blonde fugitive, "You've got quite a mouth on you..."

A long and awkward moment of silence followed suit, while the two young women kept glaring at each other. The staring contest between Kate and Mindy was making Dave a bit uncomfortable.

The brown haired woman analytically looked at Dave and then Mindy. "It looks as you and Dave have some kind of history?"

A small grin was plastered on Mindy's face, "not the kind that involves fucking each other's brains out though."

Katie chuckled and gave her a small smile, "I can tell...You don't seem like the kinda girl that gets her freak on."

Dave was really worried about where the 'peaceful' conversation was going. He really wished that he had Nightcrawler's teleportation mutant abilities to poof out of the apartment, at this very moment. _This is gonna get ugly._

A menacing glare from Mindy was directed at the brown haired woman."Are you _sayin' _that I'm freakin' _virgin?_ Do _you_ want me jam my foot up your twat?

"Ooooh! She's super bitchy! I think I like her already, Dave." Kate replied sarcastically.

The atmosphere was becoming tense and unfavorable. He had to stop this before they would try to kill each other again. He almost yelled, "Okay! That's enough!"

He then decided to explain his connection to the foul mouthed heroine, "the reason why Mindy and I know each other is because we used to be partners, when I first started as Kick-Ass. And she is the girl that I used to go train with, when I was skippin' school."

Katie had a 'What the fuck' look, while staring at Dave. "Are you sayin' that you used to hang out with her when we were a couple!? While we are it, did you fuck her too?"

A shock and embarrass look crossed both Mindy and Dave's faces as they both yelled out, "NO!"

Katie stared suspiciously at Dave but quickly focused her attention on Mindy. While staring at the blonde woman's intense green eyes and facial structure, realization appeared on her face. "Wait a minute...I recognize you now...You ARE that 9th grader from a few years back!"

The foul mouthed heroine glanced at Kate with her eyes rolling, and said, "And you _are_ that _very attractive girl_ who used to date Dave!"

Katie caught on to Mindy's attitude. "Don't you dare patronize me, bitch!"

While shaking his head, Dave glared at the two young women. He hoped that they would have come to an understanding, even if it seemed hopeless. And then he said, "can't we just have a normal conversation without havin' to be hostile between each other."

Mindy chuckled for a bit, and then replied, "I _tried_ to be civil at first...but we kinda got off on the wrong foot and we clearly don't _understand_ each other."

A small grin appeared on Katie's angry face, "I can at least agree on the _latter_ for sure...But it won't change anything. Anyway, I think I'll go. I had enough of this place for today!" She stood up from her chair and started to walk towards the entrance.

"_Good_, don't let the door hit you on the way out." Mindy retorted mockingly, with a full smile plastered on her face.

"Kate! Don't leave! We haven't even trained yet!?" Dave said as he also stood up from his chair to follow the brown haired woman.

As she opened the door, the woman in question turned to face him with a bemused look. "You really think that I'm, in the mood, to train with all the bullshit that I just had to listen to? Please don't answer that and instead go _train_ with your very _colorful_ partner." And then she left and slammed the door closed.

There was no way that an explosive situation like this would have ended well. The moment that he saw Mindy locking Katie in an arm bar technique, it was already doomed. _What's done is done, I guess..._

When he glanced at his unexpected guest, she was now using the computer on the table desk.

And then she glanced at him and said, "Can she be trusted?

He thought for a moment, "What do you mean?"

A stern look, from her mesmerizing green eyes, was given to him, "She knows my real name and I'm technically a wanted fugitive even if the 'Hit-Girl' fiasco died down."

Realization became apparent on Dave's face, "Don't worry, she has been keepin' my secret for years, and she really wants to help me clean the streets of New York City."

A small smile appeared on the corner of her lips as she stood up from her chair to walk towards him, "Good..." And then she cracked her knuckles and added, "Now that _she's_ _gone_ and that it's starting to get dark outside...Wanna team up for old time's sake!?"

Dave smiled and then paused for a moment, "...Hell yeah!"

* * *

**_Author's note:_**_ Hope you had a good read. _

_Some of you may realize that I made some changes around this chapter and but it was for the best. Give me your opinion on the changes and let me know what you think about this story in general._


	4. Chapter 4

Later during the evening, Marcus Williams, Mindy's legal guardian and a Detective of the NYPD, was getting debriefed at the Police station in New York City by Vic Gigante, Captain of the forces, about vigilantes.

Gigante was looking down at his fellow officers and said with a condescending tone, "It appears that there's a resurging of vigilantes in town trying to play hero in the streets..." After a brief moment he added, "They must be stopped." He began pacing around like a man who had a chip on his shoulder and vehemently said, "We got our hands full with Kick-Ass, I don't need a group of them running around! It's our job to put them away or deal with them accordingly... If they become a threat!"

Marcus' dark brown eyes rolled as he said, " Kick-Ass has actually been of great help lately, Captain..."

A Glare was subjected from Gigante's menacing eyes to the Detective in question, " Vigilantes. Are. Not. Our. Allies..." He paused to stare at every other officer in the room and added, "Do I make myself clear?"

Everybody else in the room, but Detective Williams, yelled in unison, "YES, CAPTAIN!"

Captain Gigante kept glaring at Marcus while he maliciously said, "I hereby declare crackdown on vigilantes, as of today! You are clear to go my fellow officers and good hunting!"

When Detective Williams got up and was on his way to leave the room, he got interrupted by Gigante.

"Marcus, we need to talk...come in my office." The man asked in a commanding voice.

He felt that something was up. And he didn't like the tone that the Captain of the NYPD had. Knowing that nothing good would come out of it, He followed him out of the room, without a word. He also wondered if the man was still on the Mafia's payroll after Frank D'Amico's demise.

After a while, The Detective arrived in front of Gigante's office. _Here we go again..._

The captain opened the door to let Marcus in before going inside himself and shut it down. And then, he motioned Marcus to sit down on the chair in front his desk, as he paced around for a brief moment. He finally sat on his chair behind his desk across Marcus and looked at him in his eyes. "Marcus, you know that I trust you... I know that you have been through a lot since the disappearance of your ward..."

The Detective glared at him for a moment and said, "With all due respect, Captain... What are we talking about?"

"I heard some rumors that you've been helping our friendly neighborhood resident superhero Kick-Ass..." Gigante sarcastically said without blinking.

"What do you mean,_ Captain_?" He replied with a bit of animosity in his voice.

Gigante sipped at the cup of coffee that was on his desk and said, "Let's just say that our men have been complaining about your lack of passion in capturing that green clad bastard..."

Marcus was wondering where Gigante was going with this, because he knew that the man had no way to prove that he was helping Kick-Ass. "Are you implying that I'm helping a vigilante, while on duty?" He briefly paused and then added, "Even if I was... He is actually getting work done, even if his methods are not the most practical."

After Marcus' defensive reply, Gigante just shook his head, and the atmosphere became very tense with an awkward silence.

"Do you hear that, Marcus? It's the sound of no one carin'!" The captain said with mockery. And then he added, "We represent the law and we must abide by it. Vigilantism is not a form of justice accepted by the law!"

Marcus just kept glaring at his superior, without a care in the world. _That conceited bastard... _

Gigante gave him one more glance, "Like I said earlier, deal with them accordingly... Do you understand Detective Williams?"

The detective nodded with an annoyed look on his face, while getting up from the chair. "Can I go now, Captain?"

The Captain nodded and said, "Of course and ,by the way, I wanted to tell you that Ralph D'Amico has been released early from prison for good behavior..."

Concern and anger was apparent on Marcus' face "What? They let that murdering psychopath out!? He was supposed to be in jail for life." And then he leant towards Gigante's desk and slammed his fist on it, "Damon and I worked so hard to put that lunatic behind bars! And now we have got to deal with that crazy man taking over the mob business!

"Calm down, Marcus...If I would be you, I would lay low and let someone else take care of it. Because, if you go after him, you might bite more than you can chew..." Gigante said ominously.

"Are you threatening me?" Marcus replied coldly. _He clearly must be on the Mafia's payroll, after all!_

Vic Gigante got up from his chair and looked at the Detective with a smirk on the side of his lips, "No...Just giving you honest advice."

"I appreciate it, Captain." Marcus sarcastically said, as he left his Captain's office without looking back.

As he walked in the hallways of the Police Station, he mused about what Gigante told him. He knew that Ralph D'Amico would resume his late brother's business to become the new king of New York City. And he was also aware that the elder brother might try to avenge Frank D'Amico's failures.

It also didn't help that the 'crackdown on vigilante' was now in full effect, in the streets of New York City. Something really bad was about to happen and he could feel it.

He would have to find a way to warn and protect Kick-Ass. Without the green clad hero, crime would have been at an all time high. This particular scenario could become a problem and Marcus didn't like problems.

* * *

**_Author's note:_** _Hope you liked the chapter! So Let me know what you think._


	5. Chapter 5

It was a dark cold night in the city that never sleeps, and Dave, in his Kick-Ass costume, was now waiting for his partner Mindy Macready, a.k.a Hit-Girl, to pick him up on the sidewalk near the huge apartment building. He turned on his wireless earpiece monitor to come into contact with her. "Hit-Girl... I'm in position!"

"On my way!" She replied casually within his earpiece.

Kick-Ass then saw a familiar 2005 mustang, that was purple and modified, coming very fast from an intersection towards him. It abruptly stopped near him and the passenger's window opened revealing Hit-Girl in the driver's seat.

He stared at her for a moment, and quickly observed that she was wearing her purple wig, black domino mask, black cape, and purple outfit. It brought a feeling of nostalgia over him.

Hit-Girl also gave him a quick glance with a small grin on the corner of her lips, as she said, "Get in!"

He walked towards the sporty car and got inside, while analyzing the interior of the vehicle. "Isn't that Chris D'Amico's Mistmobile?"

She nodded without looking at him and replied, "Yeah, I kept it after my Dad's death and decided to make some 'small' modifications."

His eyes rolled, "Like paint it purple?"

A smirk appeared on her face, "I like purple."

"It might attract a lotta attention..." He replied in a matter of fact manner.

She chuckled for a bit, while shifting gears in the moving car, "Gimme a fuckin' break, Dave. I've been on the run for two freaking years! I can deal with the heat, if it comes down to it..." She paused to shift once more and added, "And I only use this car for superhero duties."

He gave her a small smile while he shook his head. "Aw, I see...So, where've you been for the past two years?"

"New Hampshire, Alaska and Montreal," she said casually, while driving on Broadway Street.

A shock reaction crossed Dave's face, "Damn...I guess I would have never found you if I had tried to look for you."

"That's the point of being on the run, Dave!" She replied with her eyes rolling, while turning on the next street.

He nodded with a chuckle, and asked, "Are you back for good?"

A quick glance was given to him, and she said, "I dunno..." After a brief pause, she playfully added, "Although, if you find a way to keep me around. I guess I could work something out..." And then she winked at him.

Hit-Girl's attempt to flirt, made him blush under his mask. He also wondered if he might have an opportunity to explore the meaning of the kiss that she gave him, a few years ago. A smirk then appeared on his face, as he looked at her and said, "Um, I'll let you beat me like morning wood... If you stay."

A giggle escaped from Hit-Girl's mouth, and then she coyly said, "Oooooh really!? Sounds like a deal..."

He gazed at her with a small smile on the corner of his lips, "Heh."

"So...Why does your ex wants to become a superhero?" she suddenly said.

"Her father got murdered by a thug." Kick-Ass plainly replied.

She slowly nodded with a faraway look in her eyes, "I see..." After a brief moment, she asked, "Why did you guys break up, in the first place?"

The question took some time for him to process. He honestly didn't know how to answer it properly, "Because she thought I was cheating on her with a fifteen year old girl..."

Hit-Girl gave him a look of disgust, "WHAT!? You _plugged_ a minor!?"

He stared back in bewilderment, while rolling his eyes, "NO..._Hell no!_ I mean... it's a huge misunderstanding that started with you and me sneaking out of school to train... And when you stopped being Hit-Girl, and blew me off in front of everybody at school, she saw you and thought you were dumpin' my ass."

Sudden realization hit her like a ton of bricks, and she said, "... It's my fault that you guys broke up... I'm so sorry Dave."

A look of confusion appeared on his masked face, "Don't be... I think it was for the best... And stop bein' so apologetic! The last time that you apologize to me, Katie broke up with me, and I got called a _pedo_ for the remainder of my senior year!"

A smile appeared on the corner of Hit-Girl's lips, as the irony of the situation made her laugh, and Kick-Ass also followed suit.

And then they suddenly saw a brunette woman, wearing a long black sleeve coat, running away from three men, wearing hoodies that looked like thugs.

"You saw that?" He said.

She instantly parked the car around the intersection of Canal St. And Broadway, and casually replied "Yeah, C'mon let's go!" As she got 'out of the Mustang, to run after them.

He also got out of the car and joined his partner in pursuit of the group in the streets of Chinatown, New York City. They started to cover more ground toward the three men and woman that they shadowed on foot while they ran in the back of a dark alley.

"You have nowhere to go now, you little whore!" One of the three men said to the young woman, with dark brown hair, who was backed into a corner.

"Take off your clothes, bitch!" The older thug with a knife ordered.

Out of breath and options to escape from her awful predicament, the woman started to sob uncontrollably, "Please don't hurt me..."

As Kick-Ass ran beside Hit-Girl toward the thugs to save the young woman; he abruptly stopped, when he saw the brunette's familiar face. "Hit-Girl! I think I know the girl!"

Her eyes rolled skyward, and she replied, "Yeah, I know!"

Bemusement was all over his face as he stared suspiciously at his partner. _How would you know that, Mindy?_

She gave him her trademark 'Hit-Girl' look while cracking her knuckles, "Lemme take care of these fuckers!"

He then nodded without a word, while she approached the group in the dark alley.

An intense glare from her fierce green eyes was given to the three thugs, and she said "Hey cocksuckers! Leave her alone."

The leader of the gang, who had a full beard and scars on his forehead, turned to face Hit-Girl, and returned her glare, while raising dangerously his knife that looked like a machete. "Get lost, bitch!"

A small grin appeared on her face as she emerged from the darkness of the street into the light that came from a lamppost. "It seems that you want to do this the hard way... Okay, why the fuck not!"

Kick-Ass observed the dark brown haired girl who looked scared while making his presence known to the three thugs. And then he realized that it was Liz. The girl that he saved earlier. The sad irony made him sigh. _Damn... That girl must be on a lucky streak!_

Recognition was apparent in the leader's eyes while he summoned his men to prepare for the incoming confrontation. "Kick-Ass and... His Superbitch?"

The purple clad heroine's eye rolled, and she said "The name's Hit-Girl..." After a very brief pause, she taunted the group of thugs by adding, "Which cunt wants to do the honors?"

The leader's face became red with anger, "YOU'RE DEAD, FREAK!" And then he rushed at her while his two men, who looked apprehensive, stayed behind. He opened with a slow, but brutal looking, left hook towards her head.

Hit-Girl evaded the boss' telegraphed left attack, and harshly swung her blade staff on his left arm.

"AAAAAAAARGH!" The chief of the gang screamed in pain while trying to knife her with his right hand in retaliation.

She easily evaded all his uncoordinated swings, and then swiftly gave a brutal right jab to his face, followed by a right hook to his cheek.

He continued to yell in anguish from the blows while dropping his knife from his right hand to clutch his face.

And then she savagely knee kicked the leader's head. The powerful blow made blood come out profusely from his nose. The thug had a complete bloodied face.

While the leader flatly fell on the cold ground with a loud thud, she smirked at the two men left, and said, "Then, there was two!"

Kick-Ass couldn't help but smile at his skillful crime fighting partner.

Hit-Girl observed the two other goons, and playfully said, "Who's next?"

From his viewpoint, Kick-Ass was able to realize that the men, who had hoods on their head, were scared shitless, and he had a hard time not laughing at them. He was itching to get involved in the brawl, but he was going respect Hit-Girl's request.

The two men decided to rush The purple clad heroine, together.

A grin formed on her cheek, and she elegantly swung her staff on their thorax, when they got near to her.

The strike made them painfully scream in unison and gasp for breath.

And then, she gave them each an unexpected side kick, followed by a jumping roundhouse kick.

The force of the blow drove the two remaining thugs violently on the ground as they moaned in anguish.

"Oh well... That was too easy." Hit-Girl said in a bored tone.

Kick-Ass started to walk towards Liz who was in awe of Mindy's fighting ability. "Hey... Are you ok?"

The dark brown haired girl looked at him with relief and said, "Yeah, thanks for the save..." She paused for a moment and added, "I can't believe that I've been at the wrong place at the wrong time twice in one day! It's the second time that I have gotten attacked today!"

A small smile appeared on the corner of his lips while gazing into her light brown eyes. "Yeah... Life can be a bitch sometimes."

Liz chuckled softly and observed him. "Your eyes... Even your voice... They are familiar."

"Um, huh!?" He replied with a bit of panic in his voice.

"Geez Kick-Ass! Stop flirting with the bimbo and let's go!" Hit-Girl said with a hint of anger while making hand gestures to follow her.

Kick-Ass was so happy that Mindy interrupted the awkward position in which he was, "Okay, I gotta go... Superhero stuff to do... Be careful, and try to stay away from danger."

The brunette's eyes narrowed while placing her hands on her hips, "I wish... Unfortunately, danger always seems to find me."

While walking away from her, a smirk formed on his face, "Trust me, I know the feeling."

When he rejoined with Hit-Girl, he suddenly heard a bunch of footsteps and sirens blaring around the alley. It was getting swarmed with the police force, "Fuck!"

Hit-Girl started to run from the scene, and said, "No time to, really, fuck around...RUN!"

Kick-Ass gave one more glance to Liz, who was also running away, and then followed his partner. _Huh!? Why is Liz runnin' away…_

Hit-Girl and he attempted to outmaneuver as many cops as possible while they ran.

He was very worried because he never envisioned that many policemen, in one night. _What in the fuck is going on? Is there a crackdown tonite!?_

And then he saw a group of ten cops with Riot Shotguns, Mossberg 500.

"Oh shit... We are fucked!" He said while running towards them.

"C'mon! Don't pussy out on me, Kick-Ass!" Hit-Girl replied calmly alongside him.

He heard them yell, "DON'T MOVE! OR WE WILL SHOOT!" The ten policemen pointed and cocked the powerful firearms at Mindy and him.

He was baffled, and had no other choice, but to comply.

* * *

**_Author's note:_**_ Hope you had a good read. _

_Some of you may realize that I made some changes around this chapter, and it was for the best. I'm currently cleaning my next chapter, and it will come out soon. Please, let me know what you think. I need to know if you guys actually like reading the story so far..._


	6. Chapter 6

Stuck in a random dark alley in the middle of the night, Hit-girl glanced at her partner that tremble in fear and then the cops with shotguns in front of them. She had to find a way out of that hairy situation before they got arrested. _Maybe, I could use a smoke grenade or let 'em arrest us and then escape..._

The ten policemen advanced slowly with their firearm raised on them. They all had black uniforms with NYPD insignia on it. One of them, with average height, menacing green eyes, and deep baritone voice, ordered, "Kneel down and put your hands behind your head!"

She saw Kick-Ass comply with the cop's order and look down at her partner and said, "We are not criminals for fuck's sake!"

"Just do as you are told, _little girl._" The cop with green eyes hissed while pointing his gun at her head.

Her fist clenched as she held the most intimidating glare that she could muster to the law enforcer. She was getting pissed. Truly angry. She wondered how a policeman could be so ignorant on what superheroes, like Dave and her, were trying to achieve.

"Do I have to repeat myself, _little girl_?" He sneered with a smug look as he walked past her.

Hit-Girl then sensed the cold feel of his piece behind her neck. _I guess that I don't have a fuckin' choice..._ She knelt down and put her hands behind her head and whispered to Kick-Ass, "Don't worry, Assface, it's gonna be okay," and gave him a small smile.

Kick-Ass quickly glanced at her with a knowing smile and whispered back, "I hope so..."

And then she felt cold metal against her wrists. A very unusual click sound was heard. She was getting handcuffed.

"'Cuff the other freak!" She heard the man with a deep voice behind her say.

The other law enforcement officer handcuffed her partner and then knocked him out on the head with the "butt" of his shotgun. And Kick-Ass fell limply head first on the ground.

Hit-Girl gasped in shock and yelled, "What the fuck are you doing?! You bunch of fuckin' cunts!" She then tried to stand up to intervene. However, she suddenly felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and fell on her knees, went numb and eventually lost consciousness on the cold ground in the dark alley.

* * *

Later that night, Detective Marcus William arrived in a dark alley somewhere in Chinatown, New York City and was inspecting the place with his colleagues.

He saw three men that look like thugs getting arrested, and he asked, "What happened here?"

"I don't know for sure...Maybe, gang violence, sir," the cop next to him replied.

Marcus gave his colleague a stern look while crossing his arms and said. "Gang violence? Really!? If it that were the case, these thugs would have bullet holes in 'em or be on the way to the morgue..."

The man shrugged with an uneasy look, and hesitantly replied, "I just got there, Detective Williams... I'm afraid that's all I know, for now..."

He glared at him and retorted, "I hope for you sake, rookie." And then he walked pass him to go talk to other policemen at the scene.

One of them waved at him and said, "Hey Detective! What brings you here?"

Marcus raised an eyebrow and smirked and replied, "I got notified on my radio that something went down here... I was hopin' that you could fill in the gaps for me, Officer Briggs."

The cop had an anxious look on his face and replied in whisper, "It's about vigilantes, sir... Captain Gigante told us to _tread_ lightly with that kind of information..."

Mindy's legal guardian looked down at him with a scowl on his face and muttered back, "Don't you owe me a lot of favors, Tom!? Like a lot? I think that I'm entitled to know what's _actually_ going on..."

Tom Briggs' eyes rolled sideways, and he mumbled, "These thugs said that they got attacked by Kick-Ass and a masked girl wielding a blade staff..."

Marcus' eyes went wide at the mention of the "masked girl" and "blade staff". _Mindy!? Is she back in town?_ And then he whispered in a surprised tone, "Where are the vigilantes!? I mean; is there someone pursuin 'em at the moment?"

Officer Briggs had another uneasy look plastered on his face and muttered in response, "I heard that Captain Gigante's vigilante taskforce team is on it..."

Knowing that Vic Gigante recently ordered a vigilante crackdown and that the man was "in deep" with the mob. Detective Williams shook his head with a frown on his face and angrily said, "Shit!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hit-Girl suddenly heard the sound of a car moving.

In fact, she was in a moving vehicle. It felt as she was in a truck. When she tried to open her eyes, all she could see was darkness. _They fuckin' blindfold me..._ And she also felt something taped over her mouth with her hands still handcuffed. Even her legs were tied. A searing, throbbing, pain could be felt in the back of her head. She also felt weak as if she had been drugged. They had been thorough.

"Are we here, yet?" She suddenly heard a voice ask.

"Yeah, yeah, relax." A familiar deep voice replied.

Hit-Girl suddenly tensed up at the sound of the deep voice and got downright angry. She wanted to kill the man. Even if he were a law enforcer.

"The boss is gonna really happy." She heard the voice said.

"For sure. He'll finally get his revenge..." The deep voice replied.

She got even more nervous, when she realized that these cops were not whom they seemed to be._ They have a boss... Who wants revenge!? What the fuck is goin' on!? Where are they bringin' me exactly!?_

The ride kept going in silence. She started to think about Dave, and wondered if he were safe. Last time, she saw him; the "policemen" knocked him out on his head, and the latter fell to the ground. She also pondered if she were ever gonna see him again. She truly hoped with all her heart that she could gaze into his eyes once more. She'd put her "cards" on the table with him if she were granted that opportunity.

And then the moving vehicle abruptly stopped.

"Is this the place?" She heard a voice stated.

"Yeah. All right, let's do this." The deep voice replied with malice.

She then heard the sound of doors opening from the driver and passenger seat. They were coming for her, and she knew it. For the first time in her short life, Mindy Macready AKA Hit-Girl, was actually scared. The truck doors were opened, and she felt someone grab and pulled her legs out of the vehicle. She then sensed one of the men pick her up bridal style and then carried her over his shoulder.

"I heard rumors that she's kinda dangerous..." The voice that was carrying her said with concern.

"She _is_. That's why I'm gonna secure this _package_..." The deep voice replied and then added, "I'll give this _little girl_ a shot of this syringe to make sure she stays in La La land."

Hit-Girl got suddenly "stung" on her right thigh, and started to feel drowsy. _Who are these cunts? They are certainly not "cops"..._

"Pick up the other package so that we can Rendez-Vous with the boss!" The man, that was carrying her, ordered.

She slightly gasped in horror at the mention of the "other" package. _Dave!? I will find a way to save us from these cocksuckers. I promise... So please stay safe for my sake..._

"Don't you dare tell me what to do. I'm in charge of this little operation!" The deep voice snapped.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, Drake." The man replied sheepishly.

As soon as she heard the name of the man with the familiar deep voice; the effects of the shot that was given to her took full effect, and she, once more, lost consciousness.

* * *

In the meantime, Kick-Ass felt something throbbing behind his head. It was a familiar feeling of aching pain. Having damaged nerve endings made it difficult for him to register what he sensed usually.

"Wake up!" He suddenly heard.

"Wake up, Kick-Ass!" The voice insisted.

And then he "actually" felt a slap on his face. His eyes suddenly opened in surprise. The person leaning over him looked familiar. She'd dark brown hair, light brown eyes and a killer smile. It was Liz, the young woman that he saved twice in one day.

"You!?" He asked while rubbing the back of his head.

The young woman smiled and rejoiced, "At last! You're back in the land of the living!"

Kick-Ass then observed his surroundings and realized that he was lying on the sidewalk around the intersection of Canal St and Broadway, in New York City, near the former Mistmobile. As he started to recall what previously happened to him before he lost consciousness, he asked. "Where is she? Where's Min—Hit-Girl?"

Liz gave him a bemused look and replied, "You mean. Your partner!?"

"Yes!" He hissed while he gave the girl a dirty look.

She leant back and got up and explained, "I have no clue. I found you here a few minutes ago. You were unconscious, so I tried to revive you."

He nodded with a suspicious look held at her while he also stood up from the cold ground. "What's your deal?! What have you done to my partner!?"

The brunette just glared at him and said, "I just told you that I dunno... And I just saved your ass! A proper _thank you_ would have sufficed. No need to blame me for your problems!" She then turned and walked away from him.

Kick-Ass just sighed heavily and then replied, "Look, I'm sorry. It's just that I'm seriously worried about my partner. We kinda got ambush by some unusual cops..."

Liz eyes went wide while crossing her arms. "Damn... So...What happened?

He scratched the end of his head with an embarrassed look, "I dunno... We got ambushed, and they started to handcuff us and then nothing. I totally black out." Kick-Ass then looked down with sadness in his eyes and added, "I couldn't save her... After all these years of trainin'... I failed her once again."

"Hey, hey, hey, don't get all broody on me! You are a freakin' superhero! You will find her. I'm sure of it." She replied with a serious look on her face and then added, "You saved me, after all."

Kick-Ass raised an eye-brow with a small smile and said, "She saved you. Hit-Girl did. Not me."

"You know what I meant." Liz shot back with a smile of her own.

"Yeah... Anyway, I-I should go. Gotta find my partner and all." He stammered.

The brunette nodded, "Okay, see ya around and good luck on your quest." And started to walk away from him.

He scratched his head in frustration while eyeing the girl who "saved" him and shyly said, "Th-Thank you...for everything"

Liz then stopped for a moment and quickly glanced at him and replied with an inane grin, "You're welcome." And then she called out a cab that abruptly stopped near her, and got inside.

He stared at the taxi driving off for a moment before turning his attention to the "purple" mustang. _Where are you, Mindy!? Did you get arrested!? Or did you saved me and ran off, again?_

Visibly shaken by the turn of events and the disappearance of Mindy AKA Hit-Girl, he started to walk towards the modified car, opened the door and got in. And then he violently banged his fist on the steering wheel and screamed, "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! I'M SUCH A FUCKIN' COWARD!" After a brief pause, he calmed down and added, "I should have been there for her... Instead of giving up in front of these stupid cops."

As he pondered, about his options, to find Mindy he suddenly heard a phone ring. The object, in question, lay on the passenger seat. _Huh!? Is it Mindy!?_ He picked up the phone in relief and answered, "Mindy!? Is that you!?"

"Mindy!? Awww what a cute name! Would that be your sidekick's real name?" A familiar voice replied with a cackle.

Kick-Ass' eyes went wide with an angry look on his face as his right hand clenched on the phone and tried to ask with a calm voice. "Who's this? And what have you done to my partner?"

The voice kept on cackling and replied, "C'mon, _Dave. _You know who this is... How rude of you to, not even, remember a very old friend..."

Disbelief was all over Dave's face as he slowly realized who he had been talking to, "It can't be... You're dead... I saw you die..."

The voice cackled even more and said, "And I'm back from the _dead_...Like a real super villain..." And then he started to laughed maniacally.

Dave then entirely lost his calm and growled, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER, _CHRIS_!"

Chris D'Amico's laugh came to end, and he casually replied, "Chill out, Dave. Aren't we old _friends_? No need to yell at each other, heh."

"Cut the crap, Chris! And tell me where she is." Kick-Ass replied impatiently with all the calm he could muster.

The man known as "The Motherfucker" cackle once more before saying with a menacing tone, "All right, _Kick-Ass._ Listen up carefully. Your dear sidekick, _Mindy_ and some other person that you also care about are held somewhere in the city-"

"You fuckin' piece of shit... I'm gonna kill you, when I get my hands on you!" Dave interrupted his nemesis with venom in his voice.

"Hey, shitface! I wasn't done talkin'! Do _you_ want me to kill _them_ now? If not, let me fuckin' finish my monologue..."

Dave just tightened his right hand a little bit more around the phone with rage in his eyes.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Hey guys! _

_I just want to start by thanking all my readers, followers, and reviewers. You guys rock! I also want to thank all persons who gave me advice for my story and my writing. _

_I know that I made a lot of blunders like my grammar and punctuation or the storyline of the fic._

_However, I'm a humble guy, and I have recently become really passionate about writing stories. And I'm still in the process of finding my own style and improving my grammar and punctuation. Writing these stories makes me happy. But I also enjoy getting some opinions to know if I'm actually improving or doing something right or not._

_Anyway, I had fun writing this chapter. A lot of things are happening in this update, and I hope it was an enjoyable read for you, guys. This chapter is mainly the beginning of an epic storyline with a lot of action (and romance of course)._

_Thank you again for reading :-) _


End file.
